


Традиция

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Конец года, омела и традиционные украденные поцелуи под ней





	Традиция

**Author's Note:**

> При обсуждении текста была поставлена задача «Написать про конец года, омелу и традиционные украденные поцелуи под ней – и желательно незаштампованно». Не получилось, но получен интересный опыт.

Какая дурацкая традиция – развешивать над проходами омелу и заставлять целоваться оказавшихся под ней людей! Ирука опасливо покосился на подлый куст над дверью. Перешагивать пороги и ни в коем случае не замирать посередине – твердое правило тех, кто не хочет оказаться развлечением празднично настроенных шиноби. При здравом размышлении, вообще сегодня не стоило в штаб ходить. Равно как и с упоением играть с учениками в снежки после уроков, забыв, что последствием станут мокрая одежда и ноющие мышцы. Если подумать, то и вставать сегодня с постели тоже не стоило... Быть шиноби вообще вредно для жизни, решил Ирука и шмыгнул за порог.  
Вернее, хотел.  
Негромкое «пуф-ф» и фигура, появившаяся из ниоткуда, помешали очень явно.  
Ирука и опомнится не успел, как Шизуне, откровенно отслеживающая ситуацию у двери, воскликнула:  
– О, Ирука! Наконец-то и ты попался!  
Шум в комнате как-то сразу поутих.  
Попался. Да.   
Поморщившись, чунин посмотрел на того, на кого наткнулся. Из всех людей...  
Конечно же, это оказался Какаши-сенсей.   
– Извините, Какаши-сенсей. Всякое бывает.  
– Бывает, – легко согласился тот. – Традиция, как я понимаю?  
Радостное кивание Шизуне Ирука чуял едва ли не затылком. В данный момент ему хотелось только одного: разобраться с поцелуем под одобрительный посвист свидетелей и вернуться к делам. Если он хочет вернуться домой не в десять вечера...  
– Какаши-сенсей, делайте, что хотите, и я пойду дальше, – буркнул Ирука, перехватывая свитки с документами. – Только побыстрее, пожалуйста, я спешу.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что его в мгновение ока переставят в коридор так, чтобы спина джонина прикрывала их от любопытных взглядов. Ирука растерянно моргнул, но не успел ничего сказать, как к его лбу на миг прижались губы Копирующего. Который, конечно же, не снял маску.  
– Вот и все, – обыденно сказал Какаши, разворачиваясь. – Ирука-сенсей, а вы знаете, что у вас вся форма мокрая? Это очень вредно, вы все праздники проболеете. Шизуне! – обратился он, входя в комнату. – Вы с Цунаде уже решили, насколько и когда я вам нужен? Что такое, третий час не можете решить, когда у кого в праздники дежурство. Цунаде что, меняет самые удачные смены на выпивку?..  
Дальше Ирука не слушал, отправившись по своим делам. Еще часа три он помнил об опасности и даже пару раз попросту перемещался в офисы из коридора, потом закрутился – не забыв, впрочем, стянуть на складе сухую водолазку и переодеться. Она оказалась велика, но Ирука не придирался, радуясь ощущению теплой и сухой ткани на коже. А когда ему удалось заварить себе рамен и даже – о чудо! – съесть его, ни на что не отвлекаясь, он почувствовал себя нормальным человеком.  
Вот только, быстро входя в бухгалтерию, он опять врезался в уже знакомую фигуру. И, разумеется, над дверью висела непременная омела.  
– Опять! – Ирука недовольно потер пострадавший при столкновении нос.  
– Хотите, подую? – с живым интересом предложил Копирующий.  
– Обойдусь. Вам меня еще целовать, – отмахнулся Ирука и опустил руку. Не стоило давать расчетчикам поводов для смеха, что он, как испуганная девица, лицо закрывает.  
Джонин подавился смешком.  
– Да-да, я это тоже понял. Ирука-сенсей, а вы голову не приподнимете? А то немного неудобно?   
Ирука изумился, но послушно задрал подбородок. В то, что джонин снимет перед всеми маску, он не верил совершенно. А невинное тыканье через маску он переживет. «Даже хорошо, что это Какаши-сенсей, – невольно подумалось Ируке. – Безвредно». О горячих сценах с языками и на полчаса, устроенных сегодня под венками, он уже наслышался.  
– Может, давайте уже? Какаши-сенсей, мне долго так стоять?  
– Я, может, любуюсь, – миролюбиво произнес тот, наклонился к Ируке и вполне ожидаемо мазнул губами по кончику его носа. Чунин поморщился и, не выдержав, чихнул.  
– От вас пахнет раменом, – неожиданно сказал Какаши. – Горячим, вкусным, с... – он принюхался, – ...с курицей. Я вообще-то не любитель, но тоже как-то захотелось. – Он комично пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Одним глазом, как обычно.  
– Обычный быстрорастворимый, он только пахнет вкусно, а так – химия. Так, спасибо, Какаши-сенсей, а теперь отодвиньтесь и дайте мне пройти.  
Когда тот послушался, Ирука прошел к нужному бухгалтеру и, не замечая более ничего, погрузился в утомительную окончательную сверку расхождений.  
Почти совсем вечером, отцепившись от вымотанного расчетчика, Ирука побрел к автомату с кофе и под украшенной омелой аркой в фойе уже совершенно привычно налетел на все того же Копирующего.  
– Нет, все-таки это судьба, – мелодраматично пожаловался в воздух тот, не убирая, впрочем, рук с предплечий Ируки, за которые машинально схватился при столкновении. – Ирука-сенсей, я прямо начинаю подозревать, что вы вступили в клуб «Заставьте великого Шарингана Какаши снять маску!». Нос, надеюсь, не пострадал опять?  
– Нет, все нормально, вы меня вовремя подхватили. А что, такой клуб есть? – заинтересовался Ирука.  
Какаши жизнерадостно сощурился.  
– Судя по действиям моей команды, есть, и весьма активный.  
Ирука рассмеялся.  
– Да, Наруто может. Какаши-сенсей, отпустите меня, пожалуйста, я кофе хочу.  
Джонин обернулся на аппарат и на очередь шиноби, с любопытством смотрящую на них, и усмехнулся.  
– Я вам достану кофе без очереди, если вы на минутку встанете к стенке арки.  
– Вот так? – Ирука сделал шаг назад и прижался.  
– Точно.  
Ирука только открыл рот, чтобы спросить «А дальше?», как к нему прижалось сильное мужское тело, а Копирующий уткнулся головой в стену рядом с Ирукой. При этом совершенно не наваливаясь и не трогая его руками, так что напрягшийся Ирука через несколько секунд расслабился.   
– Если вы чуть повернетесь ко мне, они будут думать, что мы прилежно следуем традиции, – раздался отчетливый шепот Какаши.   
Ирука подчинился, его нос защекотали серебристые прядки.  
– Все? – с подозрением спросил он. – Какаши-сенсей, при всем уважении, я бы предпочел, чтобы ваши руки оставались при вас же...  
– Нет-нет, – запротестовал Какаши. – Руки при мне. – В доказательство он упер их в стену по бокам Ируки, и тот невольно сглотнул. Ситуация – двусмысленней не придумаешь, но Копирующий дышал спокойно и ровно, разговаривая совершенно свободно, и, по видимости, не находил в ситуации ничего... странного.  
– Думаю, все, – джонин выпрямился и сунул руки в карманы. – Ну вот, и совсем не страшно, правда?   
Он еще и подшучивает! Ирука выпрямился и прожег его сердитым взглядом. Что за поведение – зажимать кого-то у стенки, так мало того – еще и для шутки, а не просто для... традиции.  
– С вас кофе, – сердито напомнил он. – Без молока, но с сахаром.  
– Конечно, – Копирующий вальяжной походкой неспешно направился к очереди. Ирука, предусмотрительно уйдя из опасной зоны омелы, с удивлением увидел, как очередь расступилась, а только что взявший стаканчик шиноби безропотно отдал его джонину.  
– Я даже спрашивать не буду, как вам это удалось, – Ирука благодарно принял горячий кофе и с наслаждением отхлебнул.  
– Всего-навсего сказал: «Мне нужен кофе для моего... Для Ируки-сенсея», – пожал плечами Какаши и улыбнулся, прислоняясь к стене. – Они сразу же решили, что могут немного подождать. И там как раз такой, как вы хотели, был готов.  
– И теперь они думают не пойми что. – Впрочем, Ируке было уже все равно. День почти кончился, завтра омелу снимут, а сегодня его поймали всего-то... да, три раза. И то больше в шутку. «Если мы столкнемся в пустом коридоре, Какаши-сенсей снимет маску или нет?» – размышлял Ирука, отпивая горячий напиток и пытаясь решить, беспокоит его эта идея или интересует?  
– Кстати, Ирука-сенсей, – неожиданно сказал Какаши, – почему у вас волосы пахнут шоколадом?  
– Что? – поперхнулся Ирука. – Не знаю, может, испачкался где-то, – предположил он и провел рукой по голове, проверяя, не попало ли что в волосы.  
– Нет, так все чисто, – покачал головой Копирующий.  
Ирука задумчиво покрутил стаканчик в руках, потом неловко засмеялся.  
– Все, вспомнил. У меня шампунь шоколадный, Сакура подарила. А у вас острый нюх!  
Какаши неопределенно пожал плечами и оглядел Ируку. Тот, чувствуя себя немного неудобно под таким осмотром, быстро допил остатки кофе.  
– Хм, коричневого в вас много, – наконец, неторопливо заключил Копирующий. – Волосы, глаза... Но почему молочный шоколад? Он сладкий и вреден для зубов. Я еще понимаю – корица. Тоже коричневое и со своим особым вкусом.  
– Не знаю, спросите Сакуру, – вновь принужденно рассмеялся Ирука. – А теперь извините, мне пора. – Он выкинул стаканчик и развернулся.  
– Да, конечно, – поспешно согласился Какаши. И, что-то обдумывая, смотрел вслед Ируке, пока тот не покинул фойе.  
Ирука почти исполнил данное себе обещание и разобрался с делами всего-то около девяти вечера. Но он только сделал шаг в темноту за порогом, как кто-то отлепился от стены Башни и сделал шаг вперед, преграждая ему путь.  
– Какаши-сенсей!   
– Тут тоже омела, – немного напряженно сказал тот.  
Ирука задрал голову. Свет фонарей притолоку не освещал, но венок можно было увидеть.  
– И что?   
Какаши пожал плечами.  
– Традиция.  
Ирука стиснул зубы.  
– Вы нарочно.  
– Да.  
– Зачем?! – Дурацкий вопрос. Ирука пожалел, что спросил.   
– Хм-м, дайте подумать... – Какаши нарочитым жестом взялся за подбородок, потирая его в размышлениях. – Сначала я сталкиваюсь под омелой с Ирукой-сенсеем в комнате, где полно народа и падкая на зрелища Шизуне. Ирука-сенсей при этом ужасно торопится. Далее опять я встречаю Ируку-сенсея под омелой, в бухгалтерии, где ему нужно заниматься очень важным делом. А потом я снова натыкаюсь на Ируку-сенсея под омелой – рядом с компанией самых записных остряков и сплетников деревни. И нигде, ни разу мне не удается ничего сделать. Ирука-сенсей, вам не кажется, что это уж слишком жестоко для одного одинокого шиноби?  
– То есть вы хорошо вели себя весь день и теперь хотите награды? – уточнил Ирука, чувствуя, как неудержимо расплывается в улыбке. Надо же, в таком изложении получается, что он весь день дразнил Какаши-сенсея? И отказывал ему в законном праве пойманного под омелой? Забавно, а он почти и не заметил за работой! Хотя, в общем, пару раз так и подумал...  
– Примерно так, – пожал плечами Копирующий и посмотрел на Ируку. Если бы тот мог поверить своим глазам, то охарактеризовал бы этот взгляд как «умоляющий». – Можно даже не здесь, где угодно. Сейчас по Конохе везде омела. Но лучше в безлюдном месте. Например, у вас дома. Или у меня.   
– Там вы сможете снять маску? – невесть зачем уточнил Ирука, лихорадочно обдумывая.   
Какаши молча кивнул.  
– У меня дома не стоит, – наконец, ответил Ирука, выбрав нейтральный вариант. – Там не прибрано и есть нечего.  
– Можно зайти в Ичираку-рамен, – оживился Какаши. – Вы так вкусно пахли днем, что я с удовольствием поем свежего рамена с курятиной.   
«Это значит – да?» – повисло непроизнесенным вопросом. Ирука сглотнул слюну. Упомянутый рамен был днем, есть внезапно захотелось зверски, но пойти сейчас с Какаши-сенсеем грозило последствиями. Ирука внимательно посмотрел на него. Волосы, стоящие дыбом, неистребимая привычка опаздывать – и преданный Конохе шиноби, один из лучших, если не самый, на него всегда можно положиться, на таких людях держится деревня.  
– Я даже могу держать руки за спиной, – правильно истолковал этот взгляд джонин. – Вы со мной в безопасности, Ирука-сенсей.  
Ирука тихо выдохнул и кивнул.   
– Мне тоже любопытно, что у вас под маской. И традиции тоже надо поддерживать, – смущенно засмеялся Ирука. – Но только один раз!  
– Конечно! – обрадованно заверил Какаши. – Ичираку-рамен, омела в темном месте – и я послушно отправляюсь домой.   
– К себе домой.   
– К себе домой, – согласился джонин.  
– Один.  
– Один. Сегодня.  
– Какаши-сенсей! – Тот примиряюще поднял руку. Ирука фыркнул, и путь до Ичираку они проделали в молчании – уютном, почти домашнем молчании двух прекрасно понявших друг друга людей.  
А еще?  
А еще в нем было немножко предвкушения.  
Но это было уже только их личное дело, в которое они, будьте уверены, не собирались впутывать никакие традиции.  
Кроме, может быть, личной. На двоих.


End file.
